


Bright Green

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Adorable Michael, Cute, Dean is the hot neighbor, Fluff, I just cant, Just Add Kittens, Lost Kitten, M/M, Michael is a cat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Castiel, for the cat, i promise i'll make the last fic really long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the fourth time Michael got lost that month and Cas was starting to get tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Green

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I'm almost done with this series! 
> 
> I'm sure you guys already know of the ask Charlie blog that I'm starting soon but if you didn't go check out charliebradburydiary on tumblr and ask Charlie some questions :)
> 
> Also I'm going to try and start updating my other fic "Over Time" since I've neglected it just to write all these AUs. So if you're a Night at The Museum fan, go check that out! I might have a new chapter out by next week if I get my shit together. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll make a really sappy author's notes on my final fic so here is some destiel cuteness to ride you guys over :) Thanks again for reading!

            The first time Michael went missing, Cas thought none of it.

 

            Michael was a cat. He can take care of himself. He always finds his way back home after a few hours of roaming the neighborhood. So Cas wasn’t worried when into the night, he still hasn’t heard a single meow from inside the house or out. He’s brushed his teeth, taken a bath and settled into bed when he finally heard that familiar meow from his 1 year old pet. The all white cat jumped on to his bed and curled up beside him.

 

            And Cas was none the wiser of where he came from.

* * *

 

            This was the fourth time Michael got lost that month and Cas was starting to get tired of it.

 

            It wasn’t because he was genuinely concerned if Michael will get hurt, the little rascal rarely does get hurt. It was just the fourth time. He shouldn’t be so worried that Michael wouldn’t come home. Where has he been running off to anyway? It’s not like there are any interesting things happening in the neighborhood. One time there was a group One Direction impersonators but other than that, it was pretty boring where he lived.

 

            “Michael? Where are you, sweetie?” He called out, looking under the bushes and up the trees on his street. It was almost sunset and he still hasn’t found him. Cas wasn’t worried. No he wasn’t worried at all. He was just probably fucking terrified because _holy shit my cat is still not anywhere near the house._

 

            He wasn’t one to panic. No. Cas was a calm and collected guy who smiles at the nurses when he is being wheeled into the ER. Losing his cat should not be giving him this much heart palpitations. He’s so not dying before he turns 35. How pathetic is that? He hasn’t even gotten laid yet. He’s a 30 year old virgin with a lost cat. God should just take him now.

 

            The sun was setting above his house and Cas was just about to give up. He really shouldn’t give up on the only cat he’s ever had. Michael was the only constant companion he’s had over the past year. The minute he had his phone out to serve as a flashlight, he seriously contemplated if he should just go back inside and start printing out “lost kitty” fliers and post it all over the neighborhood tomorrow.

 

            He decided to walk around the street one more time just to make sure he’s looked everywhere for Michael. If he doesn’t come up with something then he was definitely printing those fliers. So Cas started slowly walking down his street, shining his light on any nook and cranny he may have missed along the way. When he finally got to the final house, he heard that unmistakable meow from a short distance.

 

            “Michael?” he called out, shining his light on the front lawn of the house in front of him. Maybe he should ask the owner of the house if he’s seen a white cat with green eyes anywhere. Cas walked up to the house, still shining his light on the lawn thoroughly. Soon enough he got to the front door and he knocked. Just as the door was opened he saw a glimpse of white fur from the window and he swore it looked like Michael.

 

            He turned back to the front door and saw the person who opened it was a man slightly taller than him in a white shirt and pajamas. Oh shit. He must have woken him up. “I’m sorry sir but… I think my cat may have broken into your house. It’s a white Russian cat with bright green eyes. I was wondering if I could get him back?”

 

            The man blinked at him and looked back into the house. “Oh you mean that cat? He’s been coming here a lot for the past month.” The man crouched down and gestured for Michael to come to him. Cas was amazed that Michael enthusiastically jumped into this stranger’s arms easily and purred in content. “I don’t know why it goes to my house. What’s its name?”

 

            “Michael and thank you for watching over him. I thought I lost him for good.”

 

            “It’s no problem.” The man gave him a smile and it was only in that moment that Cas realized that he had the same eye color as Michael. Bright Green. The white ball of fur was handed back to him and Michael easily curled up in his arms as well and purred happily. “How long have you lived in the neighborhood? I swear I’ve seen you before…”

 

            “Only a year. I live on the other end of this street.” The man nodded in understanding. “Ah. No wonder I barely see you around. I’m a terrible neighbor. I’m Dean by the way.”

 

            “Cas.”

 

            Dean smiled at him and looked down in concern. “Your cat.”

 

            “What?”

 

            “Your cat is trying to get out of your arms.”

 

            Cas followed Dean’s gaze and sure enough, Michael was trying to wriggle out of his arms. Cas loosened his hold a bit to see what he was going to do and he was surprised when Michael jumped straight into Dean’s arms and snuggled close to his chest. Dean laughed a little bit, scratching the cat behind his ears. “I think he likes you.” Cas said, crossing his arms and watching the two fondly.

 

            Dean chuckled and adjusted the cat in his arms a little bit. “Well, your cat doesn’t want to leave just yet. You wanna come in? Chat a little bit?” Cas raised an eyebrow at the invitation and Dean sighed. “I’m trying to be a good neighbor here. And besides, the kitty likes me. He’ll probably try and escape again to visit.” Cas watched Michael close his eyes in satisfaction from Dean’s petting and one small purr of content got him soon enough.

 

            “I’d love to, Dean.”

 

            A cup of tea, three embarrassing stories and a game of ‘tempt Michael with the string’ later, Cas finally had his cat back in his arms and was walking home. Michael was looking up at him and gave him a questioning mewl. “What is it, Mike? You wanna go back to Dean’s?” Michael only continued to stare at him and he couldn’t help but laugh a little bit.

 

            “We’ll visit him tomorrow. Assuming he’s not busy, okay?”

 

            That seemed to satisfy Michael a little bit so he settled himself in Cas’ arms with a satisfied purr. Cas, however, didn’t want to admit to himself or Michael that going back to see Dean was not just for the cat.

 

            He could get used to another pair of bright green eyes looking at him everyday.


End file.
